Spiritual Bonds
by Whisper to the Moon
Summary: Seventeen children have been choosen to hold the power of the seventeen types of Pokemon.Join all of these children through good and evil. Trying to figure out who they are and who they will become. Original Chrarcters are needed for this story to continue
1. The Runaways

Okay so let me explain a little about this story. This story is based on people who have strong spirits. So, in this story seventeen children are born with the power of a certain Pokémon type. For example, the first character you see in the story is Michael and he has the spirit of the ghost. So, he can walk through walls, turn invisible, and even has super strength. There are not any Pokémon in the story yet but the will be a very important part in the next chapter (hint: maybe a battle). I want O/C's because I want characters not made by me so that the spirits will be different and personalities too. I need O/C's before the next chapter so soon. Also, I am using the new Unova Pokedex that was made for Black 2 and White 2. Thanks you please read the story and don't hate me and please review and if you like tell others.

_**Michael POV:**_

If I had a choice I would choose to stay home. It is too late we have already left. We have one shot and if we blow it our lives are over. We can make it if Michelle chooses to listen to me. At this point I am pretty sure that is impossible she thinks just because she was born exactly 8 seconds before me she controls me. I don't roll that way. She couldn't control me if she were me, that doesn't make sense now but it will, trust me it will.

"What are you sitting around for," Michelle ready to leave.

O yeah, did I fail to mention we were being chased by the police. Well let's start from the beginning. Michelle and I have wanted to become trainers for as long as I can remember. I could name ever Pokémon discovered by the age of three. Michelle had perfected her battle strategy at five. We had completey different battle styles but they seemed to work for us. Anyway, back to he story, our parents are billionaires some of the richest people in the Unova region. My sister and I were never been spoiled we had to work for anything we wanted. I had to learn a new language before I could get a pokeball, I choose Korean because I kind of look half Korean and Black. To make a long story short, we were not spoiled at all. When we turned twelve my sister asked me parents I she could go on a Pokémon journey. They said no and said never to speak of it again. Next year on our thirteenth birthday se asked again they said no and put us both on punishment, even thought I said nothing. Truthfully I was never planning on asking. I was going to leave when I felt that I was mature and ready. And at this point I don't think that I am ready but I get tested in many ways by my … never mind you will see.

"We have to go now or we will get caught." Michelle said panting.

We were pretty good runners we had been running for most of our lives from the maids and butlers, we were very mischievous little children.

"Michelle we are fine, remember we are in the dark and when it is dark I have the upper hand," I told her reminder her of my power.

"I know that, but you are usually not so cocky or cocky and when you get cocky some ting always goes wrong," She said.

I knew what she meant, I as never cocky it was just out of character for me and when I was cocky most of the time something goes wrong. I calmed myself and grabbed my sisters hands

I slammed the tips of my fingers on to the ground.

The eerie shadows of the trees in the night made a shroud of darkness around Michelle and I.

I now could not see my sister or myself.

"Okay Michael, remember we need to walk to the nearest town and get some supplies for our journey." She said gripping my hand tighter making sure not to let go.

"Right," I responded returning to my usual state of mind.

"I heard something over here chief!" I heard one of he police men say.

"We need to go," I said leading my sister in to the night.

_**Michelle POV:**_

I followed, well not followed because I couldn't see him but went with my brother to next town. Apparently he knows where to go, which is a little weird because we weren't let out the house very much, but Michael went shopping in the town with the butlers sometimes so that explains that. Anyway, I was kind of regretting making Michael leave home I knew he really wasn't ready but I didn't give hi a choice. Sometimes I just do things without thinking, but we had to leave I can't tell Michael why yet but I will have to sooner or later.

"What's on your mind sis," Michael said not slowing down.

"Nothing," I responded.

It was hard for me to lie to my brother, especially to his face. I didn't want him to e more frustrated than he already was because, I could never tell him this, but I think of him as more of an older brother but these are my inner feelings.

"I can tell there is something wrong, but if you don't want to tell me that is fine to." Michael said calmly, as always.

We ran out of the forest onto the high way we could see the bright city lights to our right and the darkness of night on our left.

I could see Michael now.

"Michelle I can't hold the invisibility for much longer, so I am going to save it for when we need it most." Michael said panting a bit.

"That's fine," I said.

"Michelle what is wrong with you, you are usually so outgoing and rash." Michael asked me, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Michael, I am scared." My brother looked shocked I was never scared or at least never showed I was.

He said nothing back to me and grabbed my hand an, we started running towards the lights of the city I could hear the police officers getting closer. I wondered if we would get caught.

We kept getting closer and closer to the city.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

When we got to the front gates of Accumula Town there was a blockade and police overflowed the fronts of the town. I thought to myself '_All this for two kids? They don't even do this much for murderers_.' Michael seemed as if this did not even affect him. Michael hadn't slowed down; actually he might have sped up. I knew exactly what he was doing and he had not perfected thus technique yet I closed my eyes and ran behind him. I felt a weird sensation throughout my whole body, when it stopped I opened my eyes to see we had passed through the police an now were in the middle of a festival.

"Wow, this is cool," I said talking to myself because my brother as still running push people out of the way to get to wherever we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I have no idea," He responded.

"We need to stop; we are in the middle of the festival so the police will not find us." I told him but that didn't seem to calm him down.

He stopped.

"Okay," he told me.

"There they are!" We heard a familiar police man.

He started running people over to get to us.

"Hey, kids, over here," We looked to our right and a boy about seventeen was waving us down.

I looked into his eyes and I knew we he had good intentions. I ran towards him and Michael followed.

"I am Connor and we need to move." The teen said grabbing my hand and pulling me into an alley.

Connor stopped in the middle of the alley waiting for Michael. When Michael reached us Connor grabbed onto Michaels hand and jumped. Connor began to fly.

"Connor you can fly?" I asked.

"Well I think that was clear when he began to fly Michelle." Michael said in his normal nonchalant voice.

"Yes I have the spirit of the dragon and I can tell that you have the spirit of the ghost, Michael." Connor said like it was a normal thing.

Michael looked as if he already knew.

"Where are you taking us?"Michael asked.

"I am taking you to my camp which is located by the river just south of Striaton city." Connor replied.

I took this time to take a good look at Connor he was probably fifteen actually, I said seventeen before but now I am closer to him, he was very muscular, black hair, and purple eyes. He was probably three inches taller than Michael who was about five foot six inches. He was cute but I couldn't think about that.

A few minutes later we were landing at his camp. There was only a pile of dead woods, a sleeping bag, a fishing rod, and a tent.

"Connor can you tell us more about these spirits?"

A/N: I hope you like and here is the O/C form

Name:

Personality:

Description:

History:

TOP 5 Pokémon that can be Partner (they all have to be different type):

One other Pokémon you want on team (top 5):

Outfit:

Special Skills:

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed and if you submit an O/C I can post the next chapter sooner.


	2. A Theif is Never Truly Alone

HI guys I am back with chapter two and thanks for everyone who submitted a character. Okay to show how lazy I am, I am just going to put the descriptions of the characters in the A/N now so here:

**Chyna**

Tan skin, short black hair cropped to her neck and a few strands covering her blood red eyes. She's 5'7, very slender, and has a bit of a starved look. She wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt with cream jeans and a white trench coat. She's white sneakers and surprisingly long and clean nails, despite her slightly dirty and ragged appearance.

**Kurogasa **

Brown hair that's somewhat messy yet looks straight and has icy blue eyes. Gold collared dress shirt with a silverfish white trench coat over it. Blue denim jeans, black shoes and fingerless gloves.

* * *

_**Spirit of Darkness-Chyna Zevvy POV:**_

My life is definitely not the easiest but also far from the hardest. I am just your normal teenage thief with some benefits that help me kind of cheat the cheating. Walking through Striaton City was apart of my daily routine. Find someone that I haven't stole from and casually walk by and steal there wallet. I spot my pry it was a boy about fourteen or fifteen he was alone probably looking for somewhere to eat. I looked at his pocket it was bulging; I knew a wallet when I saw one. I crouched down and summoned my shadow. My shadow rose off of the ground and shrouded me. I was invisible to the human eye. I walked over to the boy, who was standing in the middle of the side walk. I stood behind him, he didn't turn around. I reached my hand into his pocket. He grabbed my hand.

"What do you think your doing?" A deep voice from the teen bombed out.

I tried to run but his grip was to strong. I became visible to the human eye but this didn't seem to affect him at all.

"I was just …," he didn't let me finish.

"I know what you were doing. You're a pit pocket, you were stealing my money. Let me guess, you ran away from home and you don't know anyone and you have been forced to steal money for food." The, now that I noticed," kind of muscular kid said.

The kid wore a blue sleeveless, blue camouflage jeans, blue fingerless glove, and combat boots. His hair was in a "fro-hawk" with blue lines going through the sides of it. His eyes were a cold blue and skin a light brown; he was probably about an inch taller than me, so probably about 5'8.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Because I have been through a lot," the boy said.

Than I was still on the ground with him towering over me, he stuck out his hand. I didn't grab it and got myself up.

"Do you want some food or not?" The boy asked.

"Sure," I answered, I needed food and if someone was offering I wasn't about to turn it down.

He started walking and I followed.

"The name's Michael by the way," the boy, now known as Michael, said.

"Chyna," I said.

Right when I said that I couldn't feel my body. I could still see and hear, but I wasn't controlling my body. I felt a tap on my shoulder and my body turned itself around. It was a police officer.

"Have you seen this boy?" The policeman asked.

It was Michael and I tried to speak but my body would not let me.

"No, I have not." My body said.

"Well, I just saw you with him, so I will have to take you down to the station." The officer said.

My hand grabbed for his face and clutched his chin and picked him up. I threw him and ran into an alley. I had no idea what or who was in me but I wanted to get them out of me. I tried but the thing controlling me was to strong. I gave up for the time being. My body turned into an alley with a dead end. Thought I would turn around, but I jumped. I had no idea I could jump over a building but apparently my body could do it. We landed on top of a hotel if I was not mistaken

"Are you alright in there?" I wondered who my body was talking to know.

But there was no one else there. Than I noticed I was talking to myself.

"I am fine." I said now in control of my body.

I turned around to see Michael squatting on the ground.

"Did you follow me up here?" I asked, now thinking that it was Michael not me talking to myself.

"If you really think that I am wasting my time with you." I was shocked when he said that.

"What do you …," he cut me off.

"I was the one controlling your body and making you do those things. Earlier I didn't properly introduce myself; I am Michael, Spirit of the Ghost, and leader of the Angels." He stuck out his hand.

Why would I shake his hand after he had taken over my body? He did it without permission at that, but, for some reason, I shook his hand. When he was in my body, I know he could read my thoughts but I could also read his. I saw we he had went through in the last couple of days. His sister left him for someone she had just met, the guy she left him for was a total asshole, and he really didn't know what he was going to do until he found me.

"I am sorry about going in to your body." He said looking for a way to get off the roof.

"It's fine but next time you better ask." I responded.

"Don't count on it," he mumbled.

"What was that?" said, pretending like I didn't hear him.

"Nothing," He said in his normal nonchalant voice.

"Michael?" I whispered.

"Yeah," He said getting out of his squat position.

"Why did you name the group angels, what is this a group of, and why do you want me in it?" I asked him.

"Well, I named the group angels because this guy named Connor thought people like us were, how you say, evil. He thought that we were put on this world to only gain power for ourselves by stealing, killing and, lying. He is gathering the others like us for his ultimate plan, which is to conquer the Unova region and then the earth. This group is made out of spirit holders. Spirit holders are people with strong spirits or souls that have been blessed with the powers of god and Pokémon. Not one person can have this much power so god choose only to make seventeen corresponding with the Pokémon he also created. I want you because you are one of these spirit holders or as I like to call them Angels," He told me as if it were a regular speech.

"Oh," was all I could say.

* * *

_**Spirit of Ice-**__**Kurogasa Kururugi POV:**_

I walk into the battle club, I was very widely known there as the frozen shadow. I cam thee every day beat someone than left. No one could ever find me in the city but I always seemed to show up everyday at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Kurogasa." I turned around to see the kid I had beaten last weekend.

"What's up," I asked the kid wondering why he sounded so excited.

"There is this kid who has beaten seven people with the same Pokémon." The kid said.

"Okay, what's so good about that I have beaten three hundred forty eight people with the same Pokémon at this battle club?" I said blowing off seven wins compared to my score.

"He did all this morning and hasn't healed his Pokémon at all." He said, I think his name was Kenny now that I think about it.

That was a shock but I wasn't worried.

"And he is looking for you he knew your name and everything." Kenny said running off to the battle field.

"Humph battle me," I whispered to myself.

I walked into the battle field and looked to see what was going on. A crowd of people had gathered and they were waiting.

"Come on people, I need a real challenger someone who can give my Pokémon some experience." The guy said, I couldn't see him but he sounded very annoying.

"I'll fight you." I walked through the crowd to see a guy about fifteen, black hair, purple eyes, and bulging muscles.

"Ah, Kurogasa Kururugi, it is great to finally meet you." He said sticking you a hand.

I did not shake it, this was a battle not a meet and greet.

"Let's get this done." I said.

A nurse walked out with two pokeballs handing them to the kid. I walked over to my battle square.

"By the way my name is Connor!" he yelled from across the field.

He sent out his first Pokémon before the referee said anything. It was a Dratini, I knew it had just recently been discovered in Unova but I doubted anybody had it especially this guy. I was happy that the guy had it though he seemed okay enough.

"OK, Vanillite lets win another one." I whispered to my partner Pokémon pokeball as I flicked my wrist.

* * *

A/N: Okay I ended there because I am super tired right now and if I wrote the battle I would have d messed it up and I want you all to read quality work, excuse the grammar. Anyway, I am truly grateful to everyone who submitted a character and everyone who really thought and put a lot of work in to the character. I will continue even though I really had some originality issues because I found another story like this and I was freaking out so thank you CaptainPrice for saving the story from being discontinued. Also I still need O/C's for the sprit of Normal and Rock so please hurry up please. Another thing, please I want to see people vote on two things:

is your favorite character at the moment?

I put in gym battles?

One more thing.

How do you feel about there being two different teams of spirits where Connor leads one and Michael leads the other?

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, ILOVE MY READERS, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.


	3. Evil Rises Quickly

HI GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THERE WILL BE A POEM AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER REAVELING SOMETHINS THAT WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. THERE IS A PART OF A GYM BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER SO THAT ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS. ALSO, DOES ANYONE LISTEN TO KPOP? BECAUSE IF THEY DO I WANT YOU TO PM ME YOUR FAVORITE SONGS AND YOUR FAVORITE BANDS. TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING Michael AND CHYNA ARE TRAVELING TOGETHER AND ARE IN ASPERTIA. CONNOR, Michelle, KUROGASA, AND TYLER ARE TRAVELING TOGETHER TOO. ANY WAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND FAREWELL.

* * *

_**Spirit of the Earth- Michka Morre**_

Walking into the Aspertia City might have been the highlight of my day. There were two hot guys battling, they might have been doing it for a while because both of them were sweating heavily.

"Flare, Will-O-Wisp," The kid with the blue camouflage pants said crossing his arms.

The small candle like Pokémon stood there holding his two small arms out and purple balls of fire came from them and went and attacked the defending Pokémon.

"Lillipup, Protect." The gym leader, Cheren told his puppy like Pokémon.

A blue force field shrouded the dog Pokémon and one of the flaming balls of fire hit the field and broke it. The other ball of fire hit the dog and made a burn. The burn seemed to irritate the do but that wasn't the only thing that was going to irritate it.

"Litwick, Ember," Looking at the kid, I noticed something, he wasn't sweating from actually battling, he was sweating from the heat of Litwick's flame.

The Litwick opened his mouth and a bunch of hot embers came hurling out at a high speed. That little Pokémon had deadly aim.

"Protect." Cheren said stroking his chin.

The Lillipup tried to do as told but it hadn't worked and the ember hit directly.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, the winner is Michael," The referee announced.

The gym leader walked across the field to Michael and handed him his badge.

"I am sorry to have given you such a shameful battle," the gym leader said walking into the trainer school that was connected to the gym.

I was going to battle the gym leader but he seems like he would be in a bad mood and not really be a challenge.

"Good job hottie," I said to guy as he walked at the gym.

"In your dreams sweetheart," he said with a slight smirk.

'He is not getting away that easy.' I thought to myself as I followed him to the town commons.

Aspertia was a beautiful city that sat right on the ocean. It wasn't as beautiful as that guy though he was right down hot t was crazy. Perfect but I had seen better but he would have to do.

I followed him through the town to the beach that lined the ocean.

"So you are still thinking that you will be able to capture my heart." His voice scared me.

The guy that I was following had just been an illusion. The real guy had actually been following me.

"Um, I don't," I didn't know what to say his voice made me feel like I was in a different world.

"Meet me back here at Midnight and I will be ready," He said.

"You don't seem like much of the mysterious type," I told him

"Well than you really don't know me," he said.

"Meet me back here with Pokémon ready I have to catch one really quick and I will be fine," His deep voice making my legs feel like jelly.

I turned around so that I could look at him but he was gone.

* * *

_**Spirit of the Insect-Jace Aveco **_

Inside me lives the spirit of the bug. I knew this since I was a young child. I have read the prophecy millions of times but it will only start making sense when all the spirits have been fully awakened. I have noticed signs of what the prophecy foretells. It is finally happening and I have to choice a side, the side of power or the side of free will. One of them will kill me the other will save us all. Which is the right one?

"Are you alright son?" an older man asked me.

"Get away from me," I told him.

"I just want to help you," He said with innocence.

"And I was trying to help you but it is too late." I said as bugs of all kind flew out of my sleeves and devoured the man only leaving his skeleton dry.

The bugs returned and the frozen city went back into its normal silence. I wondered if the ma had formally lived here before it was in this frozen state. But did it really matter; he was in a better place now.

I stood up and walked towards the city gates, it was time for me to start my journey. As I stood in front of the gate I held up my arm and a fly flew out.

"Find the Dragon Spirit." I told the fly and it flew out of the gate and into the night, I followed.

I still hadn't chosen a side but I had already chosen my fate.

* * *

_**Spirit of the Flame- Tyler Holmes**_

"Come on Tyler, we are already late." Connor yelled at me from the roof top over.

It was a pain that I had to travel with him because he was kind of a jerk, but he did have good intentions so following him wasn't that bad. Michelle teleported to me and grabbed my hand. Her and Connor had been dating for about a week now and it was a little weird, but she was one of the nicest people I had ever met and she had a bit of an attitude which was perfect. We teleported to Connor and Kurogasa, who were on the boardwalk lining the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Connor.

"We are watching the competition." He said.

"What competition?" I asked him, he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"The other group of spirits, this group is lead by a power hungry ghost freak that is only looking to suck the life out of all the spirits." He said shushing me after because the battle was starting.

Kurogasa looked intently at the Pokémon the two battlers sent out. The boy sent out a Tympole and the girl sent out a Sandile

"Okay so Michael is using Tympole, even though his partner is Litwick. I haven't figured out the girls name and I have no idea if she is a spirit." Kurogasa explained.

"She has the ground spirit. The referee is the dark spirit."Connor replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked he gave me the same look.

"Because, as the dragon spirit, I have the ability to see the spirits inside of spirit holders. Michael can see all spirits, spirit holder or just a regular's person's spirit, there all the same to him." He shushed me again.

I know I was new to the group and all but was really about to kick this guy's ass if he shushed me one more time. I just sat and watched the battle. Michael had just used bubblebeam which hit directly and for the type advantage Sandile was almost gone.

"Dig," I heard a lot of hesitation in her voice.

Sandile dug underground pretty slowly.

"Tympole, round," Michael told his Pokémon who almost always had a smile on its face.

A blue aura came from Tympole's mouth. Sandile came from underground a few feet away from Tympole, screeching at the sound that came from the tadpole like Pokémon. When the blue aura reached the referee and the girl trainer they fell to the ground cringing. I was guessing that since round was normal types move it wouldn't affect the ghost spirit. But than I noticed it would affect me.

"We need to go," I said.

"No, the round won't reach this far." Kurogasa said.

I hoped he was right.

"Return Tympole," Michael said.

I wondered why he didn't finish her off.

"Kurogasa, freeze them all now." Connor said.

We al stared at him in disbelief, he was supposed to be the good guy but he wasn't acting like one.

"I am not going to do that," Kurogasa replied.

"You are going to do it, if you don't something bad will happen." Connor said.

"Than something bad will happen." Kurogasa created a sword with ice.

Connor's mouth began to smoke; this is not going to be good.

* * *

I HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER A FEW QUESTIONS BEFORE WE GET TO THE POEM.

WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE FIGHT CONNOR OR KUROGASA?

DO YOU THINK MICHKA'S BEHAVIOR IN THE GYM WAS APPROPRIATE?

WHO IS A BETTER COUPLE CHYNA AND Michael OR Michelle AND CONNOR? (EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVENT DONE ANYTHING.)

IS B.A.P, EXO, OR NU'EST GOING TO WIN THE NEWCOMERS AWARD?

POEM

The ghost will eat you unwillingly.

The dark won't tell you the truth.

The bugs will be your only friend.

The fire will burn too bright.

The steel will need someone to comfort.

The rock is to quiet.

The flying won't know what to do.

The water will be too late.

The normal won't be any help.

The electric won't look into the future.

The poison will be too scared.

The ice is to strong headed.

The fighting will believe anything.

The grass will be to kind.

The ground will be too jealous.

The psychic has already chosen.

The dragon doesn't a mind of his own.

WORST POEM EVER I KNOW I AM SO ASHAMED TO EVEN CALL THIS A POEM, I WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE A BETTER ONE IN THE FUTURE BUT I LITERALLY MADE THIS I LKE 7 MINUTES. I HOPED OU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED. PLEASE RIVEIW IF YOU DIDN'T. PLEASE ADD ME TO FAVORITE STORIES AND FAVORITE AUTHORS. ALERT FOR THIS STORY. ALSO THANK YOU KALAKAR FOR HELPING ME SO MUCH WITH THESE IDEAS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT MIGHT NOT BE M BEST.


End file.
